Over You
by Adfgk
Summary: D18, slash, bl, don't like don't read. Based on the song "Over You" by Daughtry. Complete.  Er... I'm not good at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Hibari POV

**Sharin' some Info with ya'll:**

Shounen-Ai. Very much OOC.  
Based on the song "Over You."  
stfu its D18. ;A;  
now stfu again, I knows I has bad grammar and spelling orz.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned KHR, would I be here? Writing fanfiction, no less? *snort* Of course not.  
Lyrics from "Over You" by Chris Daughtry x3

/insert the song mentioned above.

_**Over You:  
Hibari's Point Of View**_

* * *

_Now that it's all said and done _  
_I can't believe you were the one _  
_To build me up and tear me down _  
_Like an old abandoned house.  
__-x-_

"Hibari!" The blonde chimed in, increasing the length of each stride so as to better adjust the younger male's pace besides him. His face was a happy one; bright smiles all around, you could say. He was a tall blonde, with an Italian accent, but well, yeah, he _is _from Italy, after all.

"I do not recall giving you permission to refer to me by my first name, _Cavallone_." The eighteen year old replied as coldly as ever; face front, face calm, no hints of any sort of emotion showing. There was an awkward silence between the both men, but that much was normal to say the least. Still, the silence had gone on for far too long. Usually the blonde - a person by the name of Dino Cavallone - would break the silence, but today, something was a tad bit off. Dino gave a weak smile and turned his gaze towards the eighteen year old male, Hibari Kyoya.

Ah, yes, Hibari Kyoya. A man deserving to be feared by many, whether it be enemies or allies. Recognizable from his black hair and eyes, Hibari is not a force to be reckoned with. "Kyoya, then." Dino finally said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the both of them. Hibari nodded in distaste, not bothering to turn towards him. There was a tense aura surrounding the both of them, the reason why, you ask? This: "Kyoya, did you hear yet, about my fia-" He continued, but was soon cut off by what appeared to be a very irritated Hibari. "Yes." He hissed, before a twitch formed in his left eye. He was _not_ pleased. Far from it.

Hibari quickened his pace, wanting to be as far away as possible from the Cavallone. He did not want to see him today, let alone talk to him. In fact, it would make Hibari extremely pleased if he did _not _hear the word 'Dino Cavallone' at all that day. But nothing ever goes his way, does it? And to make matters worse, Dino had been talking on and on and **on **about his 'oh-so-wonderful-better-than-you' fiancé for days on end. And if he as so much breath a word about his 'oh-so-wonderful-better-than-you' fiancé again, he would surely crack. And possibly bite someone to death.

Dino nodded, his smile turning into a guilty one. He seemingly noticed the irritation in the younger male's voice, and stopped just there. Maybe he was jealous that his fiancé from taking away his teacher from him? Oh, wait... Pft. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen. Hibari Kyoya was definitely not THAT kind of person. Right? Well, not in the Cavallone's view, at least. Then again, Hibari always had a (somewhat) soft spot for him, no matter how minuscule it was. But that was it, wasn't it? Sure, he had caught the boy staring at him on several occasions, but that was because he wanted to fight him. So, what was the real reason Hibari Kyoya was irritated at him? But I suppose he sort of knew the answer to that.

The blonde thought about the issue for a moment; before waving it off and pushing it to the back of his mind. He had no time to worry about trivial matters such as that. He had bigger things to worry about... Bigger, more important things.

* * *

_You took a hammer to these walls _  
_Dragged the memories down the hall _  
_Packed your bags and walked away _  
_There was nothing I could say_.  
_-x-_

_"Your leaving already?" Was all he managed to say, as he saw his former teacher pack all of his belongings into a suitcase. Truth be told, the boy was quite shocked that his teacher would be leaving so soon. I mean, he only arrived here a week ago... And besides, though he would never, EVER, admit it, he would miss him. Really, _**really**_ miss him. After all, he _is _his teacher. And, well, he liked him _more_ than_ just_ a teacher. You could say he 'like, liked' him. But yes, he would never admit to that. In fact, he would rather _die_ than let his teacher find out that he liked him. He was just shy, is all. Besides, he had never once fell in love with a person. Let alone a _man.

_"What, are you going to miss me, Kyoya?" His teacher replied, smirking._

_"Of course not, herbivore."_

_"Eh, how cruel~" The Cavallone said in a sing-song voice. Hibari squinted as he stared at the blonde, who now had a sort of 'oh well' expression on his face. The blonde's face darkened, and he looked away. "Kyoya, I'll be leaving soon, you don't have to be _that_ mad about me staying here any more." He said guiltily, before turning back and scratching the back of his hair. _

Mad? I wasn't mad.. its just that I... I just can't control my emotions properly... I don't want you to leave, I..._ "Fine." _

I didn't know what to say to you.  
If I could of just gotten through to you...  
If only I was brave enough.

If I had just said it.

If I did, would both of us be in a different place, a better one than now?  
Would we still be have the same relationship that we have now?

What would of happened?

Would you of been disgusted with me?  
Or would you of passed it on as a joke?

I'm not as brave as people think.  
I fight because I want to grow stronger.  
To become someone feared by many.  
So that I wouldn't have to be afraid any more.

If I had said it,  
would you of said "Yes"?

_"See you soon, then, Kyoya." Dino had finished packing, and was just about to leave. 'Last chance. Last chance before he leaves.' "Hibari?" Hibari flinched. Did he- did he just call him by his first name? He turned around to see the Cavallone was already outside his house; not moving. Was it just his imagination that he called him by his first name? "Cavallone.." Hibari finally managed to say, but his voice was so nervous that the only sound that came out was a sort-of squeak. Dino, who hadn't heard Hibari, resumed walking, and didn't bother too turn back and look at his former student. Hibari's heart stung. It hurt..._

_The boy bit his lower lip, and let the regret take over him. He opened his mouth, expecting words to come out - but they never did._

_'I love you.'_

* * *

_I'm slowly getting closure _  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better.  
__-x-_

How long has it been, since Hibari had last met Dino? Lets see... Two years, was it? Last time they met, Hibari was still sixteen. Now he was eighteen. It truly had been a long time, and many things had changed between the both of them. Dino, he was more handsome in the eyes of Hibari (and, well, everyone else, really. But more in the eyes of Hibari). And Hibari? Well, now he was... Older, I suppose. And apparently, his love for Namimori had grown more.

Hibari had convinced himself, once he heard the news Dino was returning to Japan, that he was over him. It was just a simple crush. There was nothing more too it. It was just a sort-of teenage love phase that everyone goes through, whether you wanted to or not. He was completely and utterly over it. Really, he was. And he will _not_ hesitate to bite you to death if you don't believe him.

Dino, upon meeting him after two years, smiled and waved at him. Hibari, who noticed this and wanted to do the same, only managed to nod his head. For some reason he was nervous, and what showed on his face was a pissed off look. The day after, Dino asked Hibari if he would be as kind enough to show him around; see the sites, go to the shops and such. It wasn't that Hibari didn't want to go with him, its just that he disliked the large crowds that usually follow. Frankly, it annoyed him. He never enjoyed being around a crowd of weak, useless herbivores; doing their 'herbivorous' things with other herbivores.

Hibari sort of felt guilty over the thing, actually. He didn't want to see his teacher put on a 'puppy face', other wise he would surely start to lose it. And that wasn't very good, was it? So Hibari, though reluctantly, nodded. "Maybe." He mumbled loud enough for the Cavallone to hear. Dino smiled, and Hibari wondered if he was _really_ over him.

Time passed by quickly, and it had already been a week since Hibari and Dino spoke. They didn't meet much, due to the fact that Hibari was still busy protecting the peacefulness of Namimori. He had to. If he didn't, who else would of? He couldn't just let any herbivorous thug mess around in _his_ territory, now could he? Of course not. And Dino? Well, lets just say he was busy doing other things. Other... Important things. It was a Saturday when they first talked to each other again. And for some reason or another, Dino was feeling very uncomfortable.

They were both sitting in a small café. There weren't much people about, just how Hibari liked it. Hibird was perched on top of Hibari's head, laying comfortably nestled in the boys' thick black hair. Hibird's eyes were closed shut. Hibird was not sleeping - he was just resting after a hard days work. Dino had ordered a café latte for the both of them, which the waitress had brought in quickly. After thanking the girl, the Cavallone turned to Hibari, who was taking a large bite out of a hamburger.

"Kyoya," he paused. "Can I tell you something?"

Hibari glared at him. "What is it?"

"Oh, no. Just that I wanted to tell you something." Dino placed a smile.

"Which is?" Hibari turned too look outside the store window, and watched a few people pass by them.

"I'm getting married."

Hibari's eyes were wide in shock. Did he just hear right? He was, was he getting married? Hibari bit his lower lip. He had to try to stay calm. He couldn't show his teacher that he wasn't happy, now could he? He was over him, remember? The teenage love thing? But it was useless. His heart hurt now more than ever. He held back a tear, and turned to look at Dino. He opened his mouth, hoping that the blonde would not notice the sadness in his voice.

"A congratulation is in order, I suppose." He managed to get out, thankful that it sounded normal.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Dino smiled, and then nodded. For some reason, his smile seemed fake.

But Hibari was too over come with his own emotions to notice.

* * *

_What you said when you left _  
_Just left me cold and out of breath _  
_I felt as if I was in way to deep _  
_Guess I let you get the best of me  
__-x-_

Dino Cavallone had introduced almost everyone in the Vongola Family to his fiancé during their party. Tsuna had shook her hands and introduced himself nervously, Gokudera had already met her once, so he just stated a congrats. Yamamoto introduced himself and congratulated Dino for getting such a hot- why, er I mean, beautiful wife. Ryohei got EXTREME-ly excited and did some... things. Lets just say he did something, and leave it at that. Lambo got lost before the party started, and Chrome had excused herself to find him. All that was left now was Hibari.

Dino had excused himself from his guests. He knew that he had seen Hibari come, but he hadn't seen him at the party. He walked around the area, before noticing a yellow object fly past him. Oh, wait, that was not object. It was Hibird. The Cavallone followed the bird, and soon enough, he was on the roof of the house. And on the far edge of the roof, he could see a figure sitting down. Hibari heard the footsteps from behind him, and instantly realized who it was when he spoke.

"Hello?"

He turned around too see the blonde staring at him. For a moment, neither of them said anything. They only stood there and stared at each other. A small smile formed on Hibari's face for some reason, and Dino noticed _this._ The smile disappeared as quick as it came, and Dino walked towards the younger male. Hibari sighed, it was a cold night out that day.

"Hibari..." Dino said under his breath in a low enough volume that Hibari couldn't hear him.

Hibari glared at him, and Dino couldn't help but smile. The Cavallone approached him, and Hibari's heart seemed to beat a little faster than before. He didn't move - it was like he was frozen in the eyes of the blonde. Then something strange happened.

"Mmph."

Gently, Dino placed a hand behind Hibari's head, and pulled him closer towards himself. Their lips touched - and though Hibari was shocked, he welcomed the kiss, and enjoyed every last second of it. Dino brought them closer, and placed his hands around him, pulling him into a hug. Hibari's mind drifted off; but was pulled back into reality when a sudden _tap_ was felt on the top of his head. He opened his eyes, and realizing what was happening, pushed the older male with all the strength he had in him. Dino fell to the ground, and Hibari started to pant. He realized another thing, he hadn't been breathing.

"You."

Dino flinched. Hibari was at a lost for what to say. He should be mad. Mad at him for doing that. But he didn't. He felt more sad than mad.

"You..."

"Hibari, I-" Dino squeaked, turning to look at the male in front of him.

"Leave. Go. NOW." Hibari almost shouted. Something was wrong with him, he didn't usually act like this...

"Kyoya," Dino's voice had returned back to normal as he picked himself up. "I only wanted to say this. I thought that you were my fiancé. You both looked similar, after all." He gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. Its just that you looked like her from the behind, so I just came and kissed you." He gave a somewhat forced laugh. "I'm sorry, Kyoya." That part sounded different from the others. "I'll leave now." With that, Dino took off, leaving Hibari alone with Hibird.

Hibari didn't know what to do. He slumped back, his back sliding down against a wall, and his hand covering his face.  
What had he done?

* * *

_The day I thought I'd never get through, _  
_I got over you…  
-x- _

Hibari Kyoya dragged himself to bed. That night had _not_ been a wonderful night at _all._ In fact, it may as well be the worse night of his _entire_ life. Hibari didn't bother waiting for the party to end. He didn't say good bye to anyone. He just left. And no one knew he did.

_He was thinking of his fiancé when we kissed._  
_He wasn't thinking about me.  
Will I never be more than just a student to him?  
I can't do this.  
I just can't..._

A voice appeared in Hibari's head. A nice, calm one. A familiar voice, and Hibari twitched in distaste when he heard it.

_You're still young.  
There are many people out there.  
You may have loved him then.  
But you have to move on._

A jolt of emotions ran through him; and Hibari winced. A picture of a smiling Dino appeared. Slowly, the image began to fade away, and was replaced by a picture of the other things he loved. Namimori. Hibird. Hamburgers. Hibird. Hamburgers. And then Namimori again.

Hibari's eyes dropped ever so slightly, he hadn't even noticed how tired he was. Everything was still a mess. Hibari curled up in his bed, eyes glued shut. He knew what he had to do, right now, right then. He had to do it. And he had to do it right.

The boy took a deep breath; and slowly, the strong feelings he felt for Dino gradually began to disappear.  
The boy smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Gah, its finally over ;A;  
Oh jeez, the shame this brings me.

stfu, I know its bad :c  
And the ending was sort-of rushed...

I'll make a Dino POV as the next chapter, or otherwise this story would get confusing...

A- anyway, hoped you enjoyed~  
Review, please c:


	2. Chapter 2: Dino POV

**A/N**

Ah. This took... long.  
And its...  
Poorly made.

I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned KHR, would I be here? Writing fanfiction, no less? *snort* Of course not.  
Lyrics from "Over You" by Chris Daughtry x3

/insert the song mentioned above.

**_Over You:_**_**  
**_**_Dino's Point Of View_**

* * *

_Well I never saw it coming_  
_I should have started running_  
_A long, long time ago_  
_-x-_

_Where is he? Where is he?_

_Shit. Shit. Shit. If I don't make it in time, he might- he might... No, that's not the problem right now, is it? Gah - dammit, Dino, get your priorities straight. You can't continue thinking about the past. Move on, dammit._

"You think I did the right thing?"

"Of course, in fact, I _know_ you did."

"But... I- I mean... I- I just, can't... Really. I'm not ready yet, for this. I mean, if were talking about _love_and _him_, then..."

"Dino, we talked about this before, haven't we?"

"... Sorry."

"Its fine."

The blonde fidgeted in his seat. Never had he once been so worried as he is right now. But, but, he had to get over this. Besides their relationship - it was just... wrong. I mean, not only were they both _boys_, their age difference was also a problem. Six (or was it five?) years is a pretty large difference, I mean. And besides, right now, he had someone he liked, no, loved. And he would be getting married soon, so... What could he do? He couldn't just cancel the wedding. Dino slowly glanced over to his fiancé and smiled. Yeah, he could get over this.

He'd be returning to Japan soon, too get married. Which means that he had to forget, completely and utterly _forget_ his l-l.. lo- certain affection for a certain _eighteen year old male._Oh, wait a tick! He did forget about that a long, long, **_long_**(see me stressing the long?) time ago.

* * *

_And when you slammed the front door shut__  
__A lot of others opened up__  
__So did my eyes so I could see__  
__That you never were the best for me__  
__-x-_

_"What, are you going to miss me, Kyoya?" He was brimming with happiness, on the outside, that is. On the inside, he was on the brink of breaking down into tears. He didn't want to leave him, but he knew he couldn't stay. Hibari wouldn't let him, or would he? No, no. He knew that Hibari was definitely not the kind of person to be... kind to someone he barely even cares about, maybe?_

_"Of course not, herbivore." Ah, there it is. He was a fool, really, too let his hopes up like that. But, he was an adult, and he had to at least_try _to seem... undisturbed, right?_

_"Eh, how cruel~"_

_Trust him to say it like that, in that sing-song voice. Oh well, I suppose. And then it dawned on him, he won't be seeing Hibari's face for quite some time, will he? He'd miss Hibari's face... But it didn't seem likely that Hibari would be missing him. After all, to him, he's probably just a nuisance.__"Kyoya, I'll be leaving soon, you don't have to be__that__mad about me staying here any more." Slowly he began scratching the back of his head._

_"Fine."_

_He started to continue his packing, and after a brief moment of awkward silence, Dino decided to break the tension surrounding them.__"See you soon, then, Kyoya." He muttered, as he started to grudgingly pick his bags up and prepared to leave. Somehow he managed to pick himself up from the floor and ready himself, before he walked towards the main entrance of the house. He couldn't bear to turn around and face his used-to-be-student, a pitiful sight, really. "Hibari..." He said in a very much inaudible voice, looking up at the vast sky, wishing, wishing that he could just... Though he said it in a barely audible voice, it was loud enough to be heard by the boy behind him._

_He paused, hoping that he could at least brave a goodbye to his student, but he never could. Hah - what a coward he was, huh? And from behind, he could hear the front door closing shut._

* * *

_And now I'm picking up the pieces.__  
__I'm spending all of these years__  
__Putting my heart back together.__  
__-x-_

_"Dino, lets go, the plane is leaving soon." Said she, with a slightly airy tone in her voice._

_"Yeah. Sorry." He nodded, and allowed his bags to be taken away as he strode off to follow his soon to be wife._

After two long years, two long, horrid, years of not seeing his face, he finally gets to. Ah, Japan, Japan. "Kyouya." He mumbled, gripping the handle of his suitcase and then releasing it.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No. Nothin- Ah!" Here, he managed to spot a figure in a black jacket. Wait, don't tell me that he still wore his school unifo- gah, you know what? Never mind. That much was too be expected from the person who would sacrifice himself for his school. A wide grin spread across his face, as he hurried over to his side, leaving his fiancé behind. But, but, he was just, simply put, ecstatic to see him, here, now, waiting for _him._But soon he realized something, and managed to slow down. Does that mean that he was still in l.. love with-?

Oh, haha. Of course not.

As the eighteen year old male switch his gaze towards his direction, Dino couldn't help but give a smile. He waved at him, hoping that he would do the same, sadly he didn't. Instead, he gave off a pissed off look. Ouch. The blonde began to stutter nervously in his spot, as he scratched his head. "Kyoya," He began, as the raven approached, his eyes set sternly towards his gaze.

"Hmph. So you live, herbivore."

Here Dino laughed. Well, Hibari hadn't changed much, has he?  
But he supposed that was better.

"Sorry, sorry." A reassuring smile here. "Ah, I need to get going soon, Kyoya. Lets meet up sometime soon, for lunch, maybe?"

Hibari grunted in response, turned around and walked away. Dino took that as a yes. They met up a week later, in a small café only the both of them knew of.

* * *

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know_  
_-x-_

So, so, should he tell him? Well, he was already there, so he should tell him.  
But, but, what if he grew mad that he didn't tell him? Oh, god, now he was nervous.  
No, actually, he was more uncomfortable than nervous.

"Er..." Dino coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He should tell him now, really, about his marriage, it was now or never. Dino pondered about opting for the latter choice, but shoved it out of his head before he could think about it more. He began tapping his index finger against the table, a habit he had somehow gained from watching his fiancé do it every day. Slowly he began to look up, and stare at the black-haired boy sitting across from him, his black eyes that had now faded into a dark grey shifting across from person to person, as if he was sizing them up.

The boy blinked, turned towards Dino, and gave a confused look before picking up his lunch, which was a large hamburger, and tearing off its plastic wrappings. As he was about to take a bite, though, a waitress interrupted him and served the both their drinks.

"Two café lattes, am I correct?" She said, a smile on her face.

Dino nodded in response, and breathed a 'thank you' before taking a sip off his drink. Then he turned to Hibari, who had already begun his meal and was now chomping off his burger.

"Kyoya." He paused. What should he say now? Ah, oh, yes, be brave, Dino. "Can I tell you something?"

Hibari glared at him, as Dino guiltily looked away. "What is it?"

He placed a forced smile on his face, just a small one, just to show that he wasn't as scared or nervous as he was supposed to be. "Oh, no. Just that I wanted to tell you something." He rambled on, now staring at Hibird perched on top of Hibari's head. Peacefully shifting its feathers in its slumber.

Hibari turned towards the window again, and gazed at the passer-by's. "Which is?"

Dino opened his mouth to speak, but just as he was about to, a small jolt of what seemed to be electricity stung his heart. He pursed his lips in annoyance (mostly about himself) and then continued on. "I'm getting married." Ah, there! He said it! That means he should be relieved now, right? But he didn't feel relieved. Not in one bit, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Now he was more nervous than before, and he was... scared. He was really, really scared.

Maybe if he wasn't so distracted from his own feelings, Dino would of noticed the pain in Hibari's eyes as the words hit his ears, or maybe the hurt, or sadness in his voice as he tried to gather enough courage to reply to his.. particularly 'happy' announcement.

"A congratulation is in order, I suppose."

Dino jerked his head upwards. Did he just hear right, or was he imagining things? So, Kyoya was all right with this? With his, his marriage! Well, it wasn't like it was supposed to affect him... I mean, he was, after all, to him, just a teacher. Hah, maybe even less than a teacher. But, he shouldn't really care, should he? Its not like he loved him. And now, for some unexplainable reason, his heart, it... hurt. Sadly, Dino wasn't about to be bested by his own emotions, and certainly was _not_ going to appear weak in front of his student. And besides, this is for the best, for the both of them. And for him, Dino was better off without him.

He smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_Now I'm picking up the pieces_  
_From spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together_  
_-x-_

"Hello?"

He muttered, looking around too see if anyone was there. No one, must of heard wrong, then... But then there was a sort of shifting sound, and Dino turned too see a shadowy figure. A slight shiver went up his spine, and he started to rub his hands together. He squinted his eyes a little bit, and saw the figure give a _small_ smile. Wait a minute - was that, is that, Hibari? And did he just _smile_? A slow blush reached up and slowly covered Dino's cheeks, and he couldn't help but gaze at awe at him.

"Hibari..." He muttered, slightly unconsciously, and in a low enough volume so as Hibari couldn't hear him. The raven glared in response. The blonde gave a small chuckle, and as unconsciously as before, approached him. His breathing slowed, and his heart raced, something was definitely wrong with him today. A thought flashed through his mind, and now all he was thinking was about the boy in front of him.

Want.  
I want him.  
I don't care if he hates me.  
I need him.  
Now.

He grit his teeth in determination, and then did something he would regret for the rest of his life. Slowly, slowly, he placed a hand behind his hair, his _soft_, soft, hair, and pulled him closer, so close that the both of their lips touched, and then he kissed him. And though reluctantly, he could see the eighteen year old accept the kiss. He took that as a sign, and brought him into a hug, feeling the warmth of their bodies merge together. However, this did not last long, as he was (rudely) brought to his sense when Hibari pushed him, causing him to slip and fall over on his backside.

He heard Hibari's breath, as he started to pant, wasn't he breathing? How cute... No, wait a minute-

"You."

At this he flinched.

"You." Hibari repeated, allowing the words to hit him, drowning him with guilt.

"Hibari, I-" He managed to squeak out, nervousness now taking over.

"Leave. Go. NOW." He was angry. Hibari was angry, but for some reason Dino could feel a hint of sadness in his voice. Why? But then he grudgingly stood up, and took a step backwards. No, he wasn't going to leave just like this. He had to make up an excuse, and fast.

"I only wanted to say this. I thought that you were my fiancé. You both looked similar, after all." Laugh. Make it seem more convincing. "Sorry, I didn't mean too. Its just that you looked like her from the behind, so I just came and kissed you." He choked out a small sound, and continued. "I'm sorry, Kyoya." Here he paused. Now he felt different, somewhat. Not guilty, but sad. I mean, really sad. And when he took another step backwards, he looked up. "I'll leave now."

And with that, he took off running with his thoughts racing through his mind.

Shit. Shit. Shit.  
What did I just do?

He groaned, and slid his back onto a wall and sat down on the cream ceramic floor. Slowly he curled up into a ball, bringing his knees closer to his stomach. A familiar voice resounded throughout the room, and then came footsteps.

"Lambo, where'd you go?" Chrome? "Ah! There you a- D-dino-san?"

Dino looked up at the purple-eyed girl and gave a reassuring smile. "Hello, Chrome." He said slowly, not wanting to worry anyone. Then an idea hithim. "Can you help me with something?"

"Oh, yes, what is it?" She asked, curiously.

"Its about... Kyoya. Can you, I mean, you can somewhat invade the mind, correct?"

"E-eh? Well, I suppose, but-" Dino stared at her, in an almost pleading way. "Just for a while. I need to- to set some things right." Some things I should of set right a long time ago.

Chrome nodded a bit, and the Cavallone smiled. "Thank you."

And that was that.

* * *

**A/N**

...  
I don't even know this is horrible shut up. ;A;

I.. I couldn't make a good ending. Sorry.  
But there.  
Hahahaha.  
I hate that fiancé girl.  
That's the reason why she has no name, nor appearance description. Yeah. F*** her for stealing Dino from Hibari.

Blame procrastination for long update times, plz.

reviews are love.


End file.
